


Поцелуй (не) в то время и не в том месте (место)

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School Student Derek, M/M, Obscene words, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Оно само как-то случилось. По крайней мере, его мозг решений не принимал, и это могло бы быть оправданием, если бы не было поводом для подъеба.





	Поцелуй (не) в то время и не в том месте (место)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Стайлз не собирался этого делать.

　　Оно само как-то случилось. По крайней мере, его мозг решений не принимал, и это могло бы быть оправданием, если бы не было поводом для подъеба.

　　Они с Дереком, ну, не друзья. Стайлзу он симпатичен, но, учитывая, что Хейл не из его лиги и к тому же играет за другую команду, он ни на что не рассчитывал, в связи с чем его отношение являлось скорее нейтральным.

　　Подумаешь, пустил слюну пару раз на классную задницу или бугры мышц рук и мысленно облизал прекрасные шесть кубиков пресса. В глаза Стайлз старался не смотреть, ибо тогда он пропадал надолго, а выныривать из своих мечтаний неприятно.

　　Стайлзу шестнадцать, ему хочется секса — долгого, частого и разнообразного. Он считает, что будет хорош в постели: он гибкий и вертлявый, у него отзывчивое тело, он готов к экспериментам и хочет попробовать все в пределах разумности.

　　Поэтому он заглядывается на всех, кого считает горячим и адекватным. Лидия, Денни, Хизер, Айзек, Дерек.

　　Хейл не проходит проверку на адекватность, потому что он та еще сука, но ведет он себя как мудак только со Стайлзом, что, в общем-то, ранит, только мозгу парня этого достаточно для того, чтобы считать, что дрочить на капитана команды по волейболу позволительно. Да, он странный, это его норма.

　　За что один из королей школы его невзлюбил, Стайлз не знает. Он пытался узнавать, но попытка не дала результата. Махилани и Лейхи молчали, Бойд его проигнорировал, а Эрика укусила за нижнюю губу, стоило ему открыть рот, так что к ней подходить он теперь боится.

　　С одной стороны, с тех пор, как Дерек обратил на него свой взор Балора, Стайлзу стало проще дышать — задир иррациональным образом поубавилось. А с другой, Хейл его конкретно доставал. Проблемы появлялись стихийно и наносили примерно такой же урон. И с вероятностью девяносто восемь процентов имели последствия — Стайлз говорит раньше, нежели думает.

　　– Ты совсем охуел, Стилински?!

　　Дерек оглушительно по-человечески рычит и зло скалится. Он хватает Стайлза за тонкую футболку, сминая ткань на груди, с бряцанием металла болезненно прикладывая того спиной о дверцу шкафчика. Стайлз охает, ударяясь затылком о железо и чувствуя, как впивается в спину стальной замок. На нем только футболка и боксеры, в руке зажато короткое полотенце. Он пугливо смотрит на обнаженного, потного после тренировки Дерека и старается не морщиться от мужского амбре, распространяющегося от капитана.

　　На них смотрит вся команда, и только струи душа, бьющиеся о кафель, разбавляют тишину. Стайлз увлекся, забылся, привычно размахивая полотенцем и пританцовывая, что делал он исключительно дома, и шлепнул Хейла по крепким половинкам. Шлепок получился звонким, и если простое касание ткани капитан бы спустил с рук, то это — нет.

　　Дерек нависает над ним, и Стайлз почти чувствует, как полувставший внушительный орган чуть касается его бедра. После тренировки это нормально и даже не повод для шуток, но Хейл очень близко, смотрит в глаза Стайлзу, они дышат одним воздухом и почти соприкасаясь интимными местами. При этом Дерек в ярости, а Стайлза почти кроет.

　　Самая дикая ситуация в его жизни.

　　– Пусти, — лопочет Стайлз. Ему немного страшно, и он нервничает, и это все очень плохо. — Отпусти, блять. Я потный, и это мерзко, а от тебя несет псиной и грязью, и болит башка из-за тебя, кстати, потому что сам я вряд ли бы треснулся затылком о шкафчик, и спина тоже ноет, наверняка останутся синяки.

　　Хейл как-то странно на него посмотрел, когда Стайлз сказал о боли. Словно вскинулся весь, хотя на деле не пошевелился.

　　– И дыхание у тебя тоже не первой свежести, это что, твой пот на меня упал? Фуу, — Дерек встряхнул его, пытаясь заставить замолчать, но Стайлз дернулся весь и вжался в дверцу. — Блять, был твой член? Меня только что коснулся твой стояк? Хейл, отъебись, богом прошу, не заставляй меня кричать, представь, что подумает Финсток, когда ворвется сюда, а тут ты, обтираешься об меня своим хуем, Дерек, серьезно, ты меня вообще слушаешь, сукин ты сын? Хотя бы отодвинься, ты меня пугаешь, но у меня гормоны, я ебучий подросток, и ты сейчас можешь сделать то, за что захочешь закопать меня прямо здесь, я, конечно, могу оправдаться: тренировка, адреналин, горячий красавчик, и ты весь такой большой и разгоряченный нависаешь надо мной, и, кажется, меня уже несет, блять, надо было выпить аддерол перед тем, как идти на поле, и ты смотришь на меня так, словно сейчас зарычишь и вырвешь мне глотку своими зубами, я считал их милыми, а сейчас они меня пиздец как пугают, и что ты на меня так пялишься, у половины школы фетиш на твои резцы, им нельзя не умиляться, ты свою улыбку видел, ею можно самые черствые сердца крошить в волшебную пыльцу, ай!

　　Капитан встряхивает Стайлза, когда мальчишка седьмой раз за свой монолог облизывает губы, а его контроль опускается в красную зону вместе с реакцией его члена на эти влажные губы и скользящий между ними язык.

　　Он не замечает, что расстояние между ними сокращается, пока Стайлз не упирается ему в лицо рукой, прикрытой полотенцем.

　　- Я не знаю, что ты собирался сделать, но ты потный и пугающий, так что я против, и, пожалуйста, порви это полотенце, а не меня, я переживу его потерю, честно, я даже не трахался еще, мне рано умирать, и отец расстроится, ты же не хочешь, чтобы шериф грустил?

　　– Прекрати! — шипит Дерек и, не желая снова дергать парня — тот каждый раз ударяется о шкафчик и морщится, сжимает кулак на опасно близком расстоянии от лица Стайлза. — Если ты еще раз…

　　Стайлз целует костяшки его пальцев и смотрит в глаза, его губы задерживаются на дерековой коже, они мягкие и теплые, а ситуация — полный абсурд, слова застревают в горле, и Дерек просто смотрит и сипит.

　　– Что за хуйня? — потрясенно спрашивает Джексон.

　　Стайлз большими глазами смотрит на Дерека, потом на его кулак, потом снова на Дерека.

　　Хейл растерял всю свою злость и недовольство, он выглядит растерянным и смущенным, а его взгляд странно уязвимый. Стайлз покрывается пятнами, панически быстро стреляет большими глазами по сторонам, и Дерек отступает, не желая быть причиной панической атаки.  
В груди странно щемит, и, не смотря на смущение и отголоски раздражения, хочется улыбаться. Стайлз нервно подныривает в сторону, хватает рюкзак и выбегает из раздевалки так, что видно белые пяточки и маленький зад, обтянутый боксерами и скрытый ранее задравшейся футболкой.

　　Он возвращается через мгновение, ланью заскочив в комнату, схватив с лавочки свои штаны и сменку, и так же быстро рванул обратно.

　　Дерек не знает, что это было и зачем Стайлз поцеловал его руку, но внутри светло и хочется петь. Он поглаживает костяшки, ощущая фантомное касание губ, ладонь сама сжимается в кулак, и Дерек подносит его ко рту, накрывая сухими губами место, которого касались губы Стайлза. Он думает, что это косвенный поцелуй, и прячет улыбку. Когда резко распахивается дверь и влетает дерганый Финсток, начиная кричать и торопить их, команда перестает коситься или открыто пялиться на капитана. Но Дереку все равно, что они думают.

　　Стайлз тихо нервничает дома. Он успел накрутить себя по дороге и теперь мечется из комнаты в комнату, даже биту достал, хотя спокойнее от этого не стало.

　　Ему кажется, что он шагнул в ад, потому что теперь Дерек ему житья не даст. И слухи, наверняка пойдут слухи. Там же была вся команда.

　　Дерек взбесился от простого случайного шлепка, и Стайлзу страшно представить его реакцию на поцелуй. Он думает обо всем этом, пока идет в душ, потому что не успел ополоснуться в школе. Хотя Дерек же вроде ничего против геев не имеет, подсказывает его мозг, и он вздыхает с облегчением, но потом вспоминает, что Хейл его терпеть не может, и давится обреченностью. Ему кажется, что все еще может обойтись, ведь он видел лицо капитана в тот момент. Растерянность и уязвимость на открытом лице, приоткрытые губы и румянец на скулах. Он был таким красивым, завораживающе, гипнотически привлекательным. Даже растерянность идет ему больше злости, эмоции красят закрытое лицо, и этим нельзя не любоваться.

　　В другой раз, Стайлз бы подрочил несколько раз на его сильные руки, мощную грудь, секундное прикосновение члена к бедру, рычащие нотки и открытую мимику в момент поцелуя. Но сейчас настроения нет. Он понимает, что накрутил себя и теперь проблема кажется больше, чем она есть.

　　Дверной звонок выдергивает его из мутной релаксации, заставляя поскользнуться на опасно мокром кафеле, бежать по лестнице в одном полотенце.

　　Он распахивает дверь, одной рукой пытаясь удержать стремительно развязывающийся, косо затянутый махровый узел на бедре.

　　– Скотти, я очень надеюсь, что ты не с пустыми руками, потому что я дико нервничаю и готов съесть что угодно съедобное размером с… Хейла.

　　Стайлз все же поднимает взгляд, натыкаясь на опешившего капитана. Он пялится на Стайлза, дыша через рот и не моргая.

　　– Дерек, — давится Стилински.

　　На нем серая хенли и черная мантия до колен с объемными руками. Он держит две пиццы на манер подноса, в другой руке у него коробочка с колой, спиральками-фри и упаковочки наггетсов с соусом.

　　На Стайлзе узкое полотенце, кожа, покрытая капельками воды, родинки и мокрые волосы.

　　– Эээээ, — тянет Дерек. Стайлз моргает и пытается захлопнуть дверь. Гость едва успевает подставить ногу. — Подожди. Пожалуйста. Я хочу извиниться.

　　– Ладно, — спустя бесконечность тишины ответил Стайлз. Дверь нерешительно открывается. — Подожди меня в зале.

　　Хейл кивает, а Стайлз, придерживая полотенце, уносится по лестнице, не задумываясь, что Дереку отлично видны обнаженные полушария.

　　Капитан смущенно фыркает, пока качает головой, и проходит в дом. Он сгрузил покупки на журнальный столик, немного сконфуженно осматриваясь. Его малость выбила из колеи такая встреча, но это, по крайней мере, отвлекло, и он перестал так сильно нервничать.

　　Откровенно говоря, он не понимал, на что на самом деле рассчитывал, когда покупал столько еды, ведь Дерек думал, что Стайлз замкнется и не подпустит к себе. О том, что его пригласят в дом, даже речи не шло.

　　Он развалился в кресле, когда заходит Стайлз. Дерек ничего не может с собой поделать: ему хочется занимать как можно больше пространства, казаться больше. Так он чувствует себя увереннее. По взгляду, который кинул на него парень, Дерек понял, что незамеченным и непонятым это не осталось.

　　У Стайлза мокрые растрепанные волосы, растянутая безразмерная футболка, сползающая с одного плеча и открывающая ключицы, домашние штаны и смешные тапочки со Стичем.

　　Дерек мнет и накручивает изнутри рукава своей мантии, вытирая вспотевшие ладони. Стайлз проводит пятерней по волосам.

　　– Так, — мнется он. — Чего ты хотел?

　　Дерек кашляет в свой кулак, закрытый черным рукавом.

　　– Это может показаться странным, но… — медлит капитан. — Но давай сначала поедим. Мне кажется, ты слишком нервничал, чтобы поесть, и я с тренировки еще не перекусывал.

　　Стайлз на него странно посмотрел, так и не отойдя от двери. Дерек немного подобрался, садясь аккуратнее.

　　– Я все объясню, честно, — он попытался улыбнуться, чем заработал еще один подозрительный взгляд. — Никаких приколов, подстав или чего-то такого. Я никому не говорил, что поеду к тебе, и ты ничего не будешь должен.

　　Дерек подтянул себе коробки с пиццами, открыл одну.

　　– Тут «Четыре сыра» и «Дьябола», — сказал он, демонстрируя содержание одной коробки.

　　– Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю? — Стайлз весь подался на запах сыра и острого перца.

　　– И об этом расскажу.

　　Он еще раз недоверчиво посмотрел на Дерека, сев напротив того. До двери у них расстояние одинаковое, но Стайлзу выбираться легче, а Хейл, если что, со своего места его не достанет.

　　Стайлз распаковал наггетсы и спиральки-фри, сразу утащив несколько штук. Дерек протянул ему упаковку салфеток.

　　– Кидай на стол.

　　Ели молча. Было очень вкусно, пицца приехала еще горячая, но внимание капитана отбивало аппетит. Дерек смотрел на него все то время, пока они уничтожали поздний обед. Рассматривал, даже любовался с полуулыбкой на блестящих от жира губах.

　　– Чего ты на меня так смотришь? — не выдержал Стайлз, когда Хейл облизнулся, рассматривая его. Он выглядит голодным, хотя одну большую пиццу они приговорили.

　　Дерек проводит пальцем по губам и улыбается Стайлзу.

　　– Мне нравится смотреть на красивые вещи.

　　Стайлз хмурится.

　　– О чем ты?

　　– О тебе. Я назвал тебя красивым. Потому что действительно так считаю.  
Ты думаешь, что это не так, но ты красивый. Привлекательный, милый, забавный и сексуальный.

　　– Притормози, — потребовал Стайлз. Он вытер губы тыльной стороной руки, отложив надкусанный кусок пиццы. — Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

　　– Просто… просто выслушай, хорошо? — попросил Дерек. Он вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу. — Возьми это за константу, окей? Ты всегда был классным.

　　– Ты смеешься? — выплевывает Стайлз. — Я нервный, неуклюжий, болтливый и нескладный подросток. В списке моих качеств ничего классного не затерялось.

　　– А мне нравится, — настойчиво повторил Дерек. — И не только мне, на самом деле. Слушай, просто прими это, даже если не веришь. Иначе я буду чувствовать себя жалким и стану еще большим мудаком в твоих глазах.

　　– Ты накормил меня пиццей, считай, плюс десять к карме, — и уже под настойчивым взглядом Дерека продолжил. — Ладно, я классный.  
Дерек кашлянул, скомкав рукава, держа руки на коленях.

　　– Для начала, я хочу извиниться за свое поведение в раздевалке. Это было глупо и нечестно по отношению к тебе, потому что это была случайность, а из-за моей несдержанности тебе было больно. Это было унизительно, вся команда присутствовала, когда я схватил тебя. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я сожалею о своем проступке, и мне очень стыдно, в сложившейся ситуации виноват только я. Мне хотелось уладить этот вопрос между нами, потому что есть еще кое-что, что я хочу сказать, и это касается только нас двоих. Но если ты захочешь, чтобы я извинился прилюдно, я это сделаю, потому что это будет честно по отношению к тебе.

　　Стайлз заторможено кивнул.

　　– Когда ты перешел в старшую школу мы стали очень часто видеться. Ты был везде: в коридорах, в столовой, в библиотеке, на поле, на переднем дворе. И ты весь, — Дерек неопределенно махнул рукавом. — Громкий, активный. Не фыркай, пожалуйста. Это хорошие качества, мне они нравятся, потому что делают тебя тобой. Ну, сейчас нравятся, а тогда они меня раздражали. Ты завораживал, был такой… живой, — он усмехнулся, — не знаю, как по-другому сказать. Ты полон жизни и это здорово, правда, это прекрасно. А я, ты, может, знаешь, флегматичный. Я люблю тишину и спокойствие, а тебя всегда было слишком много, слишком громко и сумбурно. Этим можно любоваться, потому что эмоции это красиво, а ты делишься ими со всеми, и твоя открытость и дружелюбие подкупают, но иногда этого всего бывает много. Я был не готов к тому, что меня заденет этот, ну, ураган. Прости меня за то, что был тогда такой хмурой задницей. Я задирал тебя, потому что не умею иначе: подвинуться всегда должен кто-то другой. В какой-то момент, я перестал так остро и негативно реагировать на всю ту активность, что окружает тебя, начал иногда наблюдать. Так получалось, и первые разы были от скуки и ожидания, а потом стало интересно и приносило удовольствие. Ты весь — моя противоположность, и я стал замечать, что мне нравится и твоя болтливость, и всклоченные волосы, и все то движение, что окружает тебя. Мне нравятся твои родинки, а неловкость я считаю милой, но мне больно, когда ты ранишься. Я понял это, когда на тренировке в тебя попали мячом. Помнишь, Джексон…

　　– Ты довез меня до больницы, — перебил его Стайлз. — Я помню.

　　– Я испугался. У тебя шла кровь из носа и полопались капилляры глаз, и я просто, — Дерек глубоко выдохнул. — Я надеялся, что это ничего не значит, пока мы ехали, пообещал себе, что больше не буду тебя трогать, а ночью, после того как меня дальше регистрационной не пустили, я даже, — он что-то промямлил.

　　– Прости?

　　– Помолился, — Хейл спрятал глаза в ладонях — рукавах, на самом-то деле. — Я переживал, не знал, что с тобой. Это казалось мне логичным, потому что давало чувство, что я все же могу что-то сделать, пусть это даже будет молитва. Я тогда понял, что испытываю к тебе чувства и что ты мне дорог. И я просто, не знаю, принял это? Это казалось естественным, что ты мне нравишься, и я тогда думал больше о твоем здоровье, нежели о себе. Я подрался с Джексоном, пытался передать тебя немного фруктов и цветы в больницу, но меня не пустили, пришлось оставить все на регистратуре.

　　– Я получил, — кивнул Стайлз. Он теребит край футболки и периодически грызет ноготь на большом пальце, потому что-то, что Дерек рассказывает, немного слишком для мгновенного восприятия.

　　– Ты стал меня избегать после выписки, — продолжил Дерек.

　　– Потому что ты всегда крутился в той компашке и наезжал на меня, я подумал, что это было, ээ, не знаю. Не науськивание, может, инициатива самого Уиттмора, он та еще змея. В общем, я думал, что ты приложил руку к тому случаю.

　　– Нет! Конечно нет. Это бесчестно. Решать проблемы нужно лично и своими силами, — возмутился Дерек, — и поэтому мне стыдно вдвойне. Я хотел, чтобы ты ушел куда-то на периферию, где твоего жужжания можно не замечать. Так мне хотелось в начале, а когда ты все же ушел, я стал задирать тебя, чтобы перекинуться хотя бы парой фраз. Ты меня избегал, и это был единственный способ привлечь немного твоего внимания. Я наблюдал за тобой за неимением большего, поэтому я знаю, что ты любишь. Я ловил на себе взгляды пару раз, но в нашем возрасте это обычно ничего не значит. А когда ты сегодня поцеловал мой кулак, я для себя кое-что решил. Это было спонтанное и необдуманное решение, но ты сделал мне приятно, пока я угрожал тебе и после того, как посадил пару синяков и шишек. Я подумал, что мое поведение — это низко, и что ты имеешь право знать причины моих поступков. И вот, я здесь.

　　– То есть, ты влюблен в меня? — нервно выпалил Стайлз. Дерек просто кивнул.

　　– Я пойму, если ты не простишь меня за все неприятности, что я причинил тебе, но я должен был все рассказать.

　　Стайлз откинулся на спинку, задрав голову, и долго выдохнул. Он сидит так довольно долго, и Дерек терпеливо ждет.

　　– Ты же знаешь, что ты мне нравишься? — наконец говорит Стайлз. Он не двигается и все так же смотрит в потолок.

　　– Ты таким же взглядом смотришь на других. Лидия, Дэнни.

　　– Я так смотрю на них, потому что я свободен, у меня нет секса, и меня никто не целует и не обнимает, и не говорит приятные слова. Но начал я смотреть на тебя, — Стайлз поднимает голову и одним глазом смотрит на Дерека. — Ты стал мои кризисом ориентации.

　　– Я, — пауза. — Не знал.

　　– Обещаешь не быть мудаком, — начал Стайлз.

　　– Никогда, — серьезно ответил Дерек.

　　– Если еще раз угостишь меня пиццей, а потом я свожу тебя в парк? — продолжил Стайлз. — А дальше посмотрим. И если дашь поносить эту мантию. Она слишком эмо для тебя.

　　– Обещаю, — улыбнулся Хейл. Он светится изнутри, а его глаза сверкают, и он не может перестать улыбаться, но этот вечер вдруг стал прекрасным, и он, наверное, успел продать душу, потому что Стайлз зовет его на свидания. Много-много свиданий.

　　– Ты не против, если я заберу тебя завтра в школу? — спрашивает он.

　　Стайлз задумчиво осматривает его, и почему-то Дереку кажется, что он  
поспешил и его сейчас пошлют, но Стайлз соглашается.

　　– Если приедешь к семи, то успеешь к завтраку. Что ты больше любишь, блинчики или оладьи?

　　– Блинчики. С сиропом.

　　– Чую, мы с тобой подружимся, — улыбается Стайлз. И неуверенно добавляет. — Не хочешь меня поцеловать?

　　– Хочу! — отвечает Дерек, и в ответе слишком много жара и поспешности, что заставляет их обоих покраснеть.

　　– Иди ко мне, — тянет руки Стайлз, двигаясь. Дерек присаживается рядом, берет стайлзово лицо в ладони, все еще закрытые рукавами, и невесомо целует в губы. Потом еще раз, и еще, и снова. Он покрывает его поцелуями, выцеловывает родинки, касается губами кончика носа и трется об него своим, целуя по-эскимоски. Стайлз начинает хихикать, и сам тянется к Дереку.

　　Поцелуй отдает сыром и перчиком, но для Дерека он непередаваемо сладок. Он жмурится в удовольствии, забывая дышать от счастья.

　　И Стайлз отвечает тем же.

　　– Я так рад, что поцеловал тебя, — шепчет Стайлз, думая о сухих костяшках и сильных руках.

　　– Я тоже, — отвечает Дерек, припадая к отзывчивым губам.

　　Это самый счастливый вечер в его жизни. Целовать Стайлза — истинное удовольствие.

 **© SSM [Sterek 18+** ]


End file.
